emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8567 (15th August 2019)
Plot Zak and Faith are awkward around each other the next day. Jessie has begun looking for jobs. Al buys April an expensive toy as a replacement for the one he broke. Nate is keen for Moira to return to Butlers Farm. Faith makes an excuse to leave when Zak tries to speak to her, worried that he might be about to kick her out. Kerry sets up a funding page for the factory workers. Charity realises Faith has done something when she talks about moving back to The Woolpack. She and Bear push her to find out what but she refuses to say. Sam and Lydia have narrowed their wedding day down to either new year or spring and arrive at the pub to celebrate with Samson and Zak. Marlon has his hair fixed. Jono, Ste and Matty annoy Charity and Cain by kicking a ball in the beer garden of The Woolpack. Charity kicks them out and Matty offers to take them back to Butlers Farm. After speaking to his solicitor, Cain tries to persuade Amy to drop her plans to seek residency of Kyle, agreeing to keep letting her see him. Brenda is surprised to learn that Doug has been building and is pleased to see him coping with his back. Al, Jessie, Marlon, Ellis and April meet for lunch in the café. Zak finally gets Faith on her own in the pub cellar. Amy takes Kyle out in her car and is concerned when she notices the police tailing her. Paddy tries to show Bear a printout from a website about him that he found online and encourages him to read it. In an effort to avoid doing so, Bear goes to the pub cellar to change a barrel for Charity. PC Swirling pulls Amy over for having a broken brake light. Zak and Faith both agree what happened will never happen again. They hide as Bear walks into the cellar. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *Jono - Eddie-Joe Robinson *Ste - Ned Cooper *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar, beer garden, corridor and cellar *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown road Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes